Hublot ouvert
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de drabbles et de prompts sur divers personnages de One piece.
1. Chapter 1

Quel mois sommes-nous ?

Nami est dans sa cabine et est occupée à dessiner de nouvelles cartes. Tout à coup, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur Luffy qui entre rapidement. Dehors, la neige ne cesse de tomber et le garçon élastique ne peut s'empêcher de trembloter.

« Ca va Nami, tu es bien au chaud ?

- Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question Luffy ?

- Parce que je trouve qu'il fait drôlement froid pour un mois de juillet. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Nami lève la tête pour regarder son capitaine.

« Nous sommes en février. »


	2. Chapter 2

Saleté de poisson congelé.

Sanji est dans sa cuisine et est occupé à découper un poisson sur sa table de travail. Toutefois, la tâche s'avère ardue puisque l'animal, entièrement glacé, semble opposer un maximum de résistance au fumeur. Celui-ci, loin de se décourager, tente de lui trancher la tête avec son hachoir mais c'est peine perdue. Enervé, l'homme insulte le pauvre poisson.

« Mais tu vas me laisser te cuisinier poisson de malheur ? Tu ne vas remplacer tête de cactus en te montrant aussi stupide que lui. C'est ta mission que de finir dans nos ventres alors, laisse-toi faire ! »


	3. Chapter 3

C'est magnifique

Robin et Nami se tiennent sur le pont du bateau et regardent l'horizon. Chaudement habillées, les deux femmes espèrent que le temps sera un peu plus clément dans les jours à venir. Soudain, la neige tombe et plusieurs flocons viennent s'écraser sur le minois des demoiselles.

« Malgré ce froid qui règne ces derniers jours, je ne cesse d'être admirative devant la beauté de la neige, prononce la rousse.

- Oui et je te comprends. Cela fait du bien de voir de jolies choses entre deux batailles.

- Ouais et j'espère que de tels spectacles nous seront encore proposés. »


	4. Chapter 4

Jolie pêche

Nami vient d'arriver sur le pont et s'approche de l'une des barrières qui longe le bâton pour se pencher en avant. La voyant faire, Sanji prend peur pour elle et se dépêche de voler à son secours. Lorsque la rousse se redresse, un choc se produit et le cuisinier recule de plusieurs pas, en se tenant le nez dans ses mains. Pendant ce temps, Nami présente un piège qu'elle a acheté quelques jours plus tôt, rempli de poisson.

« Tiens Sanji, tu as de quoi nous préparer de délicieux menus avec tout ce que j'ai pêché.

- Merci Nami chérie. »

Dit-il, oubliant totalement sa douleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon.

Deux poissons viennent d'être péchés par Luffy et Usopp et reposent déjà sur la table de cuisine de Sanji. Tandis que l'homme s'affaire à affuter son couteau, les deux animaux échangent leurs derniers mots.

« Je te demande pardon ma chérie, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de me suivre.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour, tu as fait ce qui te semblait être le plus juste.

- Certes mais regardes où nous sommes maintenant. Je t'aime tellement, si tu … »

Le poisson n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouve la tête coupée.


	6. Chapter 6

Je déteste cette saison

Luffy est sur le pont de son bateau lorsque Sanji vient le rejoindre. L'homme, une cigarette entre ses lèvres, tire une taffe avant de libérer la fumée. Ensuite, il adresse ces quelques mots à son capitaine, admirant les terres enneigés qui se présentent au loin.

« Je déteste l'hiver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les aliments dont j'ai besoin pour faire la cuisine se font davantage rares. Pour un cuisinier, ce n'est pas marrant de préparer de bons petits plats avec très peu d'ingrédient à mélanger. »

Luffy, qui s'en fout complètement, se désintéresse de Sanji.


	7. Chapter 7

Arrête de manger autant !

Le jour s'est levé depuis longtemps sur la mer sur laquelle navigue le bateau de Luffy et de son équipage. Toutefois, alors que Chopper, Sanji et Nami sont sur le pont, quelque chose d'inquiétant semble les préoccuper.

« Alors, vous avez réussit à mettre la main sur lui ? Demande le cuisinier.

- Non, et toi Chopper ? Lui répond la navigatrice.

- Toujours pas.

- Voilà qui est vraiment préoccupant. » Conclut le blond.

Les trois membres se regardent et hochent positivement de la tête avant de se séparer. Soudain, la jambe noire s'arrête de courir sur le pont du bateau car une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé depuis le début ? »

Et à la fin de cette question, l'homme change sa trajectoire pour se diriger vers les cales. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, le cuisinier parvient à distinguer une forme ovale plutôt étrange malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Luffy, c'est toi ? »

Tout à coup, une tête apparait au sommet de l'étrange boule et le visage se tourne vers l'entrée des cales.

« Coucou Sanji, comment vas-tu ? »

Lui demande le capitaine au chapeau de paille avant d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es caché ici depuis ce matin ? »

Et là, Sanji se rend compte que cette chose difforme n'est autre que le ventre de son ami qui a prit des dimensions considérables.


	8. Chapter 8

Le printemps arrive.

Le navire de l'équipage du chapeau de paille approche d'une île dont les arbres visibles sont en fleurs. Secoués par le vent, les branchages laissent échapper quelques pétales qui vont voler jusqu'au pont du bateau, là où se trouve Sanji et Brook. L'homme et le squelette ambulant respire le doux parfum lorsque le cuisinier s'exprime romantiquement.

« Allez Brook, respire-moi ces pétales. Cela ne te donne pas l'impression d'être dans les bras d'une femme ?

- Si. »

Un silence s'abat sur les deux amis lorsque Brook poursuit en rigolant.

« Encore faut-il que je puisse respirer. »


	9. Chapter 9

Ton mois de naissance.

Nico Robin est sur le pont du bateau, assise sur une chaise et occupée à lire l'un de ses nombreux livres d'archéologie. Soudain, Sanji arrive vers elle et une question lui préoccupe l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours. N'y pouvant plus, le cuisinier de l'équipage du chapeau de paille prend son courage à deux mains et interroge la femme aux habits violets.

« Dis-moi Robin d'amour, peux-tu me dire quel est ton mois de naissance ?

- Février.

- Mais c'est bientôt ?

- Je sais.

- C'est génial, je vais pouvoir te faire plein de cadeaux. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chopper chaparde.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que le bateau de Luffy vogue sur les mers et les denrées se font de plus en plus rares. N'y pouvant plus, Chopper s'est glissé dans la cuisine de Sanji dans l'espoir de lui voler quelques fruits à manger mais hélas, l'animal s'est fait attraper. S'en suit une dispute dans la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu t'amuses à faire petit chenapan ?

- Désolé Sanji mais je meurs vraiment de faim.

- Comme nous tous ici mais cela ne doit pas te donner une raison de venir voler dans ma cuisine. »


	11. Chapter 11

Elles sont superbes.

Luffy et son équipage viennent d'arriver sur une nouvelle île. Marchant sur le sentier principal qui mène à un premier village, Nami remarque des champs de fleurs à perte de vue. Très vite, la jeune femme aux cheveux orange s'arrête et se penche sur une plante, aussitôt rejoint par Nico Robin.

« Elles sont superbes tu ne trouves pas Robin ?

- Tout à fait. J'ignore si c'est la nature qui a donné la vie à ces étendues ou si c'est la main d'un homme mais en tout cas, mes félicitations.

- Ouais. J'en ferais un bouquet au retour. »


	12. Chapter 12

Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Chopper est dans son cabinet et est occupé à préparer des médicaments. Tout à coup, Nami entre dans la pièce et va vite rejoindre le renne en lui présentant une boîte dans un joli papier cadeau.

« Tiens Chopper, un petit cadeau au nom de toute l'équipe.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui car nous voulons te remercier pour tes compétences et ton attention envers nous tous. »

Gêné, le renne se met à danser curieusement avant de prendre la boîte dans ses mains. En l'ouvrant, un diable à ressort jaillit et l'animal s'évanouit de peur.


	13. Chapter 13

Envie pressante.

Il est tard et l'équipage du chapeau de paille se restaure autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Soudain, Sanji pose ses couverts et semble ne pas aller très bien. Etant installé face à lui, Zoro le regarde faire et lui pose une question.

« Que t'arrive-t-il encore cuistot de malheur ?

- La ferme mousse de cactus, j'ai un problème et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu saches lequel. »

Malgré sa patience et sa force mentale, Sanji n'en peut plus et se lève de sa chaise en fonçant vers la porte.

« PIPI ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Matin difficile

Le jour vient tout juste de se lever sur l'océan sur lequel navigue l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Sanji est déjà sur le pont mais souffre d'un mal de crâne provoqué par la fête de la veille. En effet, fiers d'avoir remporté une nouvelle bataille contre une flotte de la marine, les hommes et les femmes qui composent le personnel du bateau ont célébré cette victoire en s'offrant une soirée digne de ce nom.

« Tout va bien Sanji ? »

Lui demande Luffy qui vient le rejoindre.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, répond-il. J'ai un mal de chien et je me demande si je serais à la hauteur de ma réputation aujourd'hui. »


	15. Chapter 15

Anniversaire

Dans la salle à manger se trouvant sur le bateau de Luffy et de son équipage, sept membres s'activent pour la décorer. Lorsque la pièce est resplendissante de guirlandes et de ballons, Nami s'essuie le front avec le revers de l'une de ses mains.

« Voilà, je pense que nous sommes prêts.

- Pas vraiment. » Lui répond Sanji qui s'approche de la table avec un énorme gâteau dans les mains.

Dès que la pâtisserie est posée sur le centre du mobilier, le cuisinier s'adresse à son capitaine.

« Luffy, peux-tu prévenir Usopp s'il te plait ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Rapidement, l'homme qui peut s'étirer à volonté sort un talkie-walkie de l'une des poches de son jeans et l'approche de sa bouche tout en pressant un bouton.

« Espadon au long pif, ici thon en boîte, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? A vous. »

Luffy lâche le bouton et aussitôt, la voix d'Usopp se fait entendre à l'intérieur de l'appareil de communication.

« Ici espadon au long pif, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, à vous.

- La préparation de l'opération « surprise du bébé » est terminée, merci de ramener la victime par ici s'il vous plait.

- Entendu thon en boîte, nous arrivons. »

Une fois que la communication cesse, Nami se demande pourquoi les deux hommes ont-ils choisis des surnoms aussi stupides. Soudain, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre sur Usopp mais surtout Chopper.

« Joyeux anniversaire Chopper. » Lui disent en chœur l'ensemble de ses amis.


	16. Chapter 16

Vive les emplettes.

Nami et Robin s'affairent en ce moment même à s'offrir quelques cadeaux avec leur salaire. Alors que les deux femmes s'arrêtent devant une vitrine derrière laquelle se trouvent de magnifiques robes, une pile de sac arrive dans leur dos.

« Dites les filles, vous comptez d'autres vêtements ? Leur demande le porteur.

- Oui Sanji. Pourquoi, cela te pose des problèmes ? Lui répond Nami.

- Pas vraiment mais j'y vois de moins en moins bien.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un garçon courageux, fait Robin.

- Mais je le suis ma Robin d'amour. »

Et tout au long des courses, le cuisinier n'a pas émit une seule plainte.


	17. Chapter 17

Un essai concluant.

En plein après-midi, l'équipage du chapeau de paille est réuni sur le pont à cause d'un tricycle qu'ils ont trouvé en mer. Celui-ci flottait à la surface puisque le jouet est entièrement constitué de bois. Après quelques réparations, Franky dévoile un tricycle des plus présentable et va demander à Chopper de faire un petit tour. Lorsque celui-ci est de retour, Nami y va de sa petite réflexion.

« Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point tu pouvais être adorable Chopper. »

Et voilà que l'animal commence à danser sur son véhicule à trois roues.


	18. Chapter 18

Au secours !

Nami et Nico Robin n'arrêtent pas de courir sur le pont du bateau et semblent vouloir échapper à quelque chose ou plutôt, à quelqu'un. Alors qu'elles descendent sur le pont inférieur, voilà que Sanji arrive au sommer de l'escalier, des cœurs à la place des yeux. N'en pouvant plus, Robin décide de s'arrêter et se retourne tout en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« J'ignore ce qui t'arrive ce matin Sanji mais je te conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

- Pourquoi me faire du mal alors que je cherche juste à vous câliner ? »


	19. Chapter 19

Va plus vite !

Chopper est dans sa cabine et s'occupe à préparer un médicament tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre avec fracas et Nami ne tarde pas à entrer dans la pièce.

« Alors ce remède, il vient ?

- Encore quelques secondes et Brooke sera de nouveau sur pied.

- Tu ne peux pas aller plus vite ?

- Non car si je me trompe dans les dosages, c'est sa mort que je pourrais provoquer.

- Heu…. Même s'il est déjà mort ?

- Ben maintenant que tu me le dis… »


	20. Chapter 20

Je souffre de la solitude.

Chopper est assit sur la plage d'une île et est chargé de surveiller le bateau tandis que les autres sont partis faire des achats dans le village le plus proche. Soudain, un poisson sort sa tête de l'eau et lui adresse quelques mots.

« S'il te plait le raton laveur, mange-moi.

- Tout d'abord, je suis un renne et de plus, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

- Parce que vous avez mangé ma femme la semaine dernière et vivre sans elle m'est devenu insupportable.

- Tu es sûr que c'est nous ?

- Usopp, il est bien de votre équipage non ? »


	21. Chapter 21

Découverte scientifique.

« Encore une pincée d'encre de pieuvre en poudre et je pense que ça sera bon. »

Chopper verse l'ingrédient approprié et continue de broyer la préparation à l'aide de son ustensile en bois. Lorsque son médicament est prêt, il verse le contenu de son bol dans une petite capsule à l'aide d'un entonnoir. Lorsque celui-ci est à moitié plein, l'animal referme la sphère et descend de son tabouret pour foncer vers l'unique porte de son cabinet. Dès que sa frimousse est caressée par les rayons du soleil, le jeune docteur hurle à plein poumons.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le bon remède. »

Interpellé par cette annonce, Sanji qui fumait sur le pont s'approche de son ami afin d'être sûr de l'annonce récemment faite.

« Le remède concernant notre petite conversation de l'autre jour ? L'interroge le cuistot.

- Oui. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire avaler et le tour est joué. »

A cet instant, les deux partenaires regardent Luffy qui prend un bain de soleil en étant allongé sur le pont. Se sentant observé, le capitaine tourne sa tête et fixe ses deux collègues. De suite, la tête que font ces derniers mais surtout les sourires qui se sont dessinés sur leurs lèvres l'inquiètent beaucoup.

« Vous avez quoi à me regarder de cette façon les cinglés ?

- On va te faire voir si nous sommes cinglés, lui répond Chopper dont les yeux n'arrêtent pas de briller.

- Le premier qui l'attrape lui fait avaler. » Lâche Sanji avant de se précipiter sur Luffy.


	22. Chapter 22

Il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

Zoro et Luffy sont sur le pont du bateau et rigolent de bon cœur. Alors que le navire vogue sur l'océan, Sanji s'approche de ses amis puisque celui-ci est intrigué par le comportement de ces derniers.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous rigolez ? Demande-t-il.

- On rigole car Nami n'entre plus dans certaines de ses tenues. On se demande si elle n'avait pas prit de poids mais vu ce qu'elle mange, aucun risque. » Lui répond Luffy qui continue de rire.

Et soudain, Zoro et Luffy volent dans les airs à cause d'un coup de poing.


	23. Chapter 23

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Nami dort dans son lit mais la jeune femme ne cesse de transpirer et sa respiration est plutôt difficile. Tout à coup, voilà qu'on frappe contre la porte de la pièce. Incapable de répondre, la navigatrice tente de se reposer mais l'issue s'ouvre sur le squelette ambulant. Celui-ci se presse d'expliquer son attitude pour être sûr de ne provoquer aucun quiproquo.

« Excuse-moi Nami mais Luffy te demande sur le pont. »

A ce moment, aucune réponse en provenance de la femme lui vient aux oreilles. Inquiet, le musicien s'approche et constate qu'elle est souffrante.


	24. Chapter 24

Tu vas t'arrêter oui ?

Se posant de nombreuses questions sur un certain sujet, Chopper s'est procuré plusieurs magazines douteux dans lesquels se trouvent plusieurs femmes entièrement nues. Isolé dans sa cabine et très occupé par ce qu'il est en train de lire, l'animal n'entend pas les pas qui viennent dans son dos. Soudain, on lui extirpe les bouquins et prit de panique, le médecin se retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec Sanji.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sanji. Je suis en train de lire ses livres pour approfondir mes connaissances médicales. »


End file.
